The Struggle Between Love and Victory
by BladefireA
Summary: A series of drabbles and chapters, going through the story of a girl who stepped into Mello's Life. If Mello falls in love, will he be able to reach his goals? Can he beat Near? Can he bring himself to put himself in danger's way if he has someone precious to him? As CANON as possible. MelloxOC, some MattxOC#2. Please Read and Review. Please no flames. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of my new story! I'm taking a shot at multiple chapters. I do apologize that some chapters will be really short, but the longer chapters make up for it, I promise! Anyways, I'm happy that you even thought about reading my story! Reviews are loved!  
-**

February of 1996

A small child of 3 years old was carried into the orphanage known as Wammy's House. Her name was Adelaide Richardson. Her parents died in an explosion. She was lucky to survive and escape the horrible scene. Nobody really knew why she was there, or what had caused the fatal explosion, but what they did know was that the small child was smart enough to enter the 2nd grade at only 3 years old.

The girl would hopefully forget about anything before Wammy's House, but what the staff of Wammy's House didn't know, was that her life before she was found by them, was far more traumatizing than any of them could have imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next installment! I really do enjoy writing this...but I do want to clear something up. I'm sorry if this gave off the wrong, ah, vibe. I realized that it looked like something that'd make anyone skeptical. I promise it gets better, plus the chapters will get longer. I just need to work a bit more on the story to get the right vibe down. Anyway, I'll stop boring with you with this long author's note...Happy reading, and please review!**

July of 1999

It was the summer of 1999. A strawberry-blonde girl was playing with her only two friends in the entire Wammy's House. Adelaide Richardson, or currently known as Alva, kicked the soccer ball to her friend Matt, who wasn't paying attention. Completely distracted by his video games, he was hit in the hand with the ball, making him drop his handheld.

He looked up at the two blondes, Alva and Mello, who were doubling over in laughter at his annoyed expression. _Those two are too much alike… _he thought to himself, picking up his console and restarting the game. Meanwhile, Mello and Alva continued their game of one-on-one soccer until all the children were called in for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Another upload! I feel like I'm on a roll here! Enjoy & review please!**

November of 1999

Alva and Matt followed Mello as he walked down the hall, with an angry speed powering him. The three of them were just watching cartoons and Near came in. Mello, of course, couldn't _stand _his presence. Mello decided to make a few snide comments, and of course, Near responded. He wasn't being particularly rude, but Mello was pissed beyond recognition anyway.

"Mello, wait up!" Matt yelled, a bit slow because once again, he couldn't keep his eyes off his game. Alva just grabbed Matt's sleeve, pulling him along, because all three of them knew Mello wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

Eventually, they came to the terrace outside. Mello was pacing back and forth, mumbling things that a 6-year-old shouldn't even know. Alva walked over to Mello, grabbing his arm. She had a defiant look on her face. "Mello…it really wasn't _that_ bad!" she said. He just stopped pacing, same defiant look on his own face. He sighed and put his hand in his pockets.

"I _hate _that twit Near…" he mumbled. Alva sighed.

Matt just looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You two really need to realize-"

Both children knew where Matt was going with this, and glared daggers at the brunette. "Shut up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's the next installment! I don't really care much that not many people are reading, and the people that are I thank very much! I really enjoy writing it. Thanks for anybody who bothers to read my horrible stories!**

December of 1999

Mello wasn't in any mood for Christmas… Once again, he had lost to Near. Except this time, it was a really stupid reason. You see, Mello wanted to put the star on the tree, but of course Near got to. No reason why…he just did.

Alva hated to see her friends upset…so she went over to the pouting Mello and tapped his shoulder. As he looked up, Alva was snatching Matt's game from him, catching his attention too. "How about we play a game of hide and seek?" she said happily. Matt shrugged, but Mello…well he was a bit more difficult.

"I don't want to play _anything_!" he exclaimed. He turned away from her, crossing his arms. Alva smiled, getting an idea.

"I know where they hide all the chocolate~" she said, smirking. Mello looked at her, almost getting a whiplash from turning his head so fast. "But we have to play hide and seek first!" she said, giggling as she stood up.

Mello stood up. "Fine…" he said, not even bothering to hide his want for chocolate.

"I nominate Matt as the seeker!" Alva yelled. Matt looked up.

"Whut?" he asked, looking confused. Alva pulled him up by the sleeve.

"You get to count to 100, and me and Mello will hide! Then you have to find us, or I'll hide your precious game console!" she said, excitedly with a hint of deviousness.

Matt looked at her with annoyance, and then sighed. "Fine" he said and closed his eyes to count. Mello and Alva ran in opposite directions, Mello to the dining rooms, and Alva towards the playroom.

Alva ran into the playroom, looking for a place to hide. She screamed as she tripped over something, falling flat on her face. "Owwww…." she whined as she started to stand up. She looked behind her to see another girl, around her age starting to sit up, coming out from under a sea of colorful foam blocks.

"Is there really need for such violence…?" the girl mumbled as she looked at Alva. Alva sighed.

"I _tripped._ It's not like I meant to," she said and stood up. "What're you doing under there anyway?"

"Taking a moment of hibernation to refresh my mind," she said a bit too smartly for Alva's liking.

"Why, you sound _so_ much like Near," Alva sighed.

The girl looked at Alva with a curious look. "Who…?"

Alva sighed and shook her head. "More importantly…who are _you_?"

"Isn't it polite to state your own name first?" she asked. Alva narrowed her eyes.

"Fine…my name is Alva," she said. "Now what's yours?"

The girl looked at the ceiling, her finger in her mouth. "Well, I guess Rue sounds about right…"

Alva raised an eyebrow. "'Sounds'? What kind of answer is that?" she asked.

Rue shrugged. "Exactly how I said it."

Alva sighed. "Well, then-" she stopped, hearing Matt's warning. It seemed like she had to shut up. "I was _never_ here!" she said, hiding behind the couch.

Rue stood up and looked behind the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Playing hide and seek now stop looking at me!" she said, to no avail.

Matt walked into the playroom, and he didn't even have to guess where Alva was. He walked over and looked behind the couch. "Found. You." He said, saying his words slowly as if to rub it in. Alva glared and got up. As she followed Matt out of the room, Rue spoke up.

"See you later, Alva," she said. When Alva turned her head, Rue was smiling at her. She was a bit surprised that this girl smiled at her, even though Alva had treated her hostily and they had just met. She shrugged and gave a small wave and left to wait in the Main Hall for Matt and Mello.

And even after their game was over, Mello never got his chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, another chapter again! This is another short one...very short. I would like to ask for at least some constructive criticism considering my writing style because I am a bit worried that it's not really very good. So please consider that as you read. Anyway, enjoy!**

May of 2001

Mello, Alva, Matt, and Rue all walked towards the main hall, ready to take a look at their ranks. Alva and Mello had been old enough to have their ranks given to them since the previous year. Last year, Mello had scored first, and Alva was right beneath him, second by 1 point. This year, Matt and Rue got to see their ranks as well. When they checked, Mello instantly got the most pissed off face he'd had in a long time.

"What's wrong, Mello?" Alva asked. When she moved beside him to check their scores, her jaw dropped and she looked at Rue. Mello curled his hands into fists and he turned around, walking off. Alva started to follow him, to try and get him to talk to her.

Matt looked at the scores. He instantly knew why Mello was upset. The scores, from 1st to 4th read: 'Rue | Mello | Alva | Matt'. Mello had been second. And everyone in Wammy's House knew that he didn't like that…at _all._ No wonder he was so upset.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Chapter 6 is now up! This is another short one (sorry!). But the scene may seem ever so slightly familiar. Except, I obviously made just a bit of change because of Alva and Rue. Also, this is more like a few minutes before the scene you saw in the flashback of Wammy's house. Anyways...Enjoy!**

February of 2005

Alva walked into one of the classrooms. It was mostly empty, except for a single table with a laptop computer on it. There was also an old man (who wasn't Roger) standing behind the table. She looked over at Mello, who was standing next to a window, eating chocolate. The kids were still filing into the room. Rue seemed to be missing.

Alva stood next to Mello, taking out her box of Milk Duds. Nothin' better than a mixture of chocolate and caramel to eat. She couldn't say she was super excited to talk to L. Yes, she was thrilled, and she'd always been looking forward to speaking to him…but today wasn't the best day.

Anyway, she had important exams to study for. She looked at Mello. "Hey…do you have any idea where Rue is?" she asked him.

He just shrugged. "Don't know, don't care," he said, a bit meanly. Then Alva remembered…Rue wasn't his favorite person in the world. Even though after the past couple years her marks had dropped below his (for unknown reasons), he still had disdain for her. And he showed it.

Then, all conversation in the room ceased, and L's distorted voice came through the speaker.

By the time Watari had been long gone, Rue was found in the laundry room. Apparently she had been pushed down the laundry chute by a couple of bullies. Mello definitely got a laugh out of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:**** Very very cliche chapter! I'm very sorry about the level of cliche in this chapter but I do think I made Mello seem cute.**

**Anyway, this chapter is a little longer (I think?). Enjoy!**

August of 2006

Alva and Mello were both sitting on a bench on the edge of the playground at Wammy's House. It was a nice, late summer day. Alva had been spending all her time with Mello and Matt because Rue had locked herself up in her room. She wouldn't even come out for lessons…only to get food or use the bathroom.

Alva was beginning to get worried about her. She had been standing outside Rue's room, trying to get her to come out. Matt and Mello approached her, convincing her to take a break, despite her protests.

After a while, Matt had decided to go in and have a few video game matches with a couple other boys. Alva just wanted to sit down, and Mello sat with her, no complaints. So they sat on the edge of the playground.

Mello got tired of the awkward silence and spoke up. "I understand that she's your only friend that's a girl…but you don't have to be so worried. She'll get over it," he said to Alva. She just looked at him.

"Since when do you care?" she asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "I don't like her, but I acknowledge that she must be upset over being bullied like that…" he said. "Plus…I can't stand when girls get pushed around by guys."

Alva sighed. "I guess you're right…but she hasn't proven herself…emotionally stable."

"Maybe you're judging her too quickly."

Alva got a bit annoyed at that comment. She'd known her for almost 7 years for god's sake! Plus, Mello was acting like he all of a sudden cared. Since when was he this…sensitive?

After a few more minutes of silence, Mello spoke up again. "Uhm…"

Alva looked over at him and tilted her head. "Hm..?"

He all of a sudden seemed a bit nervous. That wasn't like him…at all. Alva got a bit worried. "Mello? Are you ok?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked away.

"Willyougooutwithme?" he asked, so fast that Alva couldn't tell what he said.

"Uh…could you repeat that…a bit slower perhaps?" she suggested.

Mello sighed and looked at her. "Will…you go out with me? Like…on a date?" he asked.

Alva's jaw dropped. He just…asked her out?

"Uh…o-ok!" she said, trying to suppress grinning too widely. She really liked Mello…for a couple years now…but she had no idea he liked her back. Much less did she expect he would ask like _that._

Alva was smiling at him, but Mello was blushing a little. He had totally made a fool of himself.

But still, Alva thought it was cute as ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, please forgive me. This chapter is a bit cliche too. I'm hoping this is the last one. I'll explain why I made these past two cliche chapters at the end. Anyway, enjoy!**

November of 2006

Matt was getting tired of dealing with Rue. He was sick of her wallowing in fear of the very few bullies that Wammy's House held. He went to her bedroom door, pounding on the door. "Rue! Open up! This is getting old!" he yelled.

"Go away!" she yelled from inside her room.

Matt felt his temple pulsing in annoyance. "No, Rue! This has gone far enough! If you don't open this door I'll break in!"

"I never said it was locked!" she said, a hint of sing-song in her voice. Matt tried turning the doorknob. It turned all the way. He sweat-dropped at his own stupidity. He opened the door and hesitated.

"Ah…may I come in?" he asked, looking at her. She was sitting on the floor with her back turned to him. She nodded and Matt walked in. He sat on her desk chair and wheeled over next to her. She was doing math equations. He recognized them from earlier that day. _Hunh…so she _does_ still do her work, _he thought to himself.

"Hey…you know you have to come out of here eventually," he said to her. She just shrugged. "What are you so afraid of?" he asked her, moving so he was directly facing her.

"I just don't like being bullied…" she said.

"Yeah, but you have friends to stand up for you if only your own actions don't work."

She sighed. "Like who? You and Alva?" she scoffed. Matt made her face him.

"Look, I know not having many friends must be tough. I am in the same boat. But even _Mello_ has shown sympathy for you. _Mello, _for Christ's sake!" he said. "You're not completely alone so stop wallowing in self-pity and get over it!"

Matt felt good getting that out. But…he felt a bit afraid that he had hurt her feelings. However…the expression her face showed proved him wrong.

Rue stood up and walked to the door. She looked back at him. "Coming?" she asked. What he said to her was what she needed to hear. Matt nodded and stood up, walking over to her. He followed her out of the room and they headed towards the playground. He saw Rue smile when she saw Mello and Alva having a game of one-on-one soccer. She started to approach them, but Matt grabbed her hand, stopping her.

Rue looked at Matt questioningly. "What?"

He sighed. "Well…now that you're out of your room…would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked boldly. Rue pursed her lips and then finally answered.

"Sure," she said, a smile breaking out on her face. Matt smiled too. He let go of her hand when he saw Alva and Mello approaching them. They seemed very happy. Probably because Rue was finally out of her room. They just wouldn't know why Matt seemed especially happy for a little while.

**Okay, so the reason why I made the past two chapters is only because I wanted to include exactly how Mello and Matt ended up with the OCs. I felt like the story would be incomplete without it. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here's the next chapter! This one is another longer chapter. Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

* * *

November of 2007

Alva stood outside the door to Roger's office. She could hear Mello yelling. From what she heard, L was dead. She wanted to cry. He was her idol, the person she looked up to. That's when she realized why Mello and Near had been called to Roger's office.

It was to determine who the next L was gonna be.

Alva wanted to cry even more. She knew that if Mello was chosen, she wouldn't be able to go with him. She also knew that if he wasn't chosen, he'd probably go away…on his own.

Then the door opened. Mello came out, slamming the door behind him. He looked angry…and even on the verge of tears. Alva reached out to him, to touch his shoulder. Mello almost slapped her hand away, but then turned to her. He grabbed her hand. "Alva…follow me…I need to talk to you," he said, starting to walk towards his room.

When they went in his room, Matt wasn't there. He must've been out with Rue. Alva stood by the door as Mello walked across the room. He got his duffel bag. Alva frowned. "Mello…what're you doing?"

"Leaving. And Alva…I want you to come with me," he said. Alva's eyes widened.

"You want me to leave here?" she asked, not quite sure if she heard him right.

He nodded. "I can't leave you here…I just can't."

"What about Matt and Rue?" she asked.

He sighed. "Can't bring them…I would bring Matt, but…I just don't think he can leave without Rue…and four people would be too much."

Alva sighed. "Ok…I'll come."

Mello walked to her and hugged her. He stroked her hair. "Thank you Alva…" he whispered. Alva sighed and pulled away. "I'll be back…I have to pack."

She left the room and ran to her own. She started packing her things. Then, she sat down on her bed. "What am I doing…?" she sighed. She looked at the pad of paper and pen on her nightstand. She picked it up, playing with the pen a little. She started writing. She barely thought about what she was writing, just what came to mind.

When she went back to Mello's dorm room, she set the note on the table near Matt's bed. She looked at Mello, who raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked, nodding towards the paper.

"It's a letter…for Matt and Rue…" she said. She was sad, but at the same time, she knew Mello would need her anyway. She had skills he didn't have and vice-versa. Plus…she didn't think she could live without him.

Funny, right? They were only 14 years old and she had made the biggest attachment ever. Maybe it was some sad excuse for coping with her past. Maybe she was just clingy. But Mello seemed to be the same way. Could true love like this really exist so easily?

"Come on…" Mello said, grabbing her hand. She picked up her bag and followed him, her bangs covering her eyes. A few students saw them, but no one paid any heed to them.

Then they walked out the gates. Alva took one last look at Wammy's house and held her cross. It brought her reassurance that it would all be okay. It would be.

As they walked away from Wammy's for the last time, Alva muttered, "Farewell."

* * *

Matt walked into his room. He looked over at Mello's bed. "Damn, they're not here either!" he sighed. He sat down on his bed and that's when he saw the note. He picked it up and noticed it was Alva's hand writing.

_Matt and Rue,_

_You probably already noticed that both Mello and I are gone. I don't really know what Mello is planning, but I know he wanted to leave so he could beat Near. He asked me to come with him…and I know I just had to. I know this all sounds crazy, but I want you both to know I still love you guys and I hope to be reunited sometime._

_I, of course, left my number for you. I'll have it listed at the bottom of the note. I want to stay in touch with you guys. Matt, take care of Rue. And I am excited to see you, whether that future is near or far. Love you guys._

_Alva_

_07298-563-178_

He showed Rue immediately. "Wow…" she mumbled. "They really left…" she sighed. Matt did to. It would only be a matter of time before he wanted to leave too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry it took so long for me to write this. I've been getting mild writer's block. But I promise it will be finished. Anyway, this is a longer one, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

December of 2010

"No, Alva. You heard me. You're not coming with me," Mello said, walking to the small dresser in their hotel room. Alva punched the wall, but with barely any motivation behind it. She felt weak.

"Mello…what're you saying? We've been together all this time…and all of a sudden…?" she broke off.

"I said I was leaving Wammy's House to beat Near. I only let you come with me because I love you…or thought I did." He picked up his duffel bag.

Alva became weak at the knees and felt like she was gonna throw up. What did he just say..? She ran across the room to him, grabbing his shoulder. "M-Mello…what do you mean? You….only _thought_ you loved me?" she asked frantically, tears welling up in her eyes.

He just shoved her away, sending her falling onto the bed. He stuffed clothes into his bag, almost with a vengeance.

"That's right…we were both stupid teenagers…just too stupid to tell love from infatuation," he said angrily. He looked at the trembling girl. Alva was overcome with sadness. Mello's eyes were like daggers, but something…something in his eyes showed that he was sad too. The slightest hint of a tremor in his voice gave away his feeble lie.

"You're lying…I know you are, Mel-"

"No! I'm not lying!"

"But Me-"

"Just shut _up_, Alva!" he yelled in her face. Tears were now streaming down her face. Her throat clenched. Her heart felt like it was on fire. She clutched her chest as Mello started inching his way towards the door.

All in a flash, as if she wasn't even controlling her movements anymore, Alva sprinted to where she was between Mello and the door. Between him and his only way out. He glared daggers at her again. And it felt like daggers. It felt like, with his eyes alone, he was tearing her heart out. His words were like poison.

"Mello…I know you want to beat Near…but…why can't I come with you? What's gotten into you?!" she yelled.

Mello looked away. "Where I'm going, I'm making sure you don't follow…"

Alva grabbed his shoulders. "Mello, plea-" she was cut off. Mello had slapped her across the face. So hard that her head hit the wall. Mello…her Mello…had hit her. He hit her like she was just a misbehaving child. He had never even raised a hand to her until now.

"I already told you once…don't make me say it again." He reached into his pocket almost threateningly. That's where his gun was and Alva knew it. She fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Mello began to walk out the door.

"Please, Mihael…" Alva muttered. Mello stopped. He looked back at her. His eyes were no longer daggers. They were soft and full of pain. He felt his heart breaking as he knelt beside her. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her hands from her face with his other hand.

"Adelaide…" he whispered. He kissed her. It was a kiss that seemed like it lasted eternity, but didn't last long enough. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her and then got up, walking out the door.

Mello walked out of Alva's life. That night, Alva cried. She sat alone in that dark room.

Mello had left Alva behind. As he walked away from the hotel, all he could feel was hurt…the worst pain he had ever felt. Guilt, for making her cry. And anger, anger at himself for doing such a thing. But it had to be done.

That night, both of them faced nightmares. Nightmares they never thought they would ever experience.

* * *

The next day, Matt heard a knock at his door. Rue was still asleep in the other room. Matt paused his video game and went to the door. When he looked through the peephole, he saw darkened strawberry-blonde hair. The girl was facing down and had the composure of a child who had been chased home by the schoolyard bullies.

He sighed. He had an idea of who it was. He opened the door and the girl looked up. It was Alva. She was shaking, crying, and definitely not dressed for winter. Matt frowned. "Alva…what happened…?" he asked as he gently grabbed her arm, leading her inside, out of the cold. She still hadn't spoken yet.

Matt put a hand on her shoulder. She started trembling harder. When he looked into her eyes, he saw in her eyes what he felt when his parents were killed in front of him. Horror, pain, sadness, and anger all mixed into one. He also noticed the fading mark on her cheek from what looked like a hit.

Matt realized what had happened. By then, Alva still hadn't spoken but seemed to have lost all strength in her legs. She was kneeling on the floor, not crying, but still shaking. Matt couldn't tell if it was from sadness or the lingering cold. He just let his first instinct take over. He knelt down and brought her into a-hopefully-comforting hug.

Alva began to cry again, clutching onto Matt's sleeve. Her sobs came out strangled as she tried to relay everything that had happened. Matt just petted her hair and told her he knew.

"What's going on?" the two of them heard come from nearby the bedroom. Matt looked over, giving her a look that asked her to just stay quiet. Rue didn't know what was going on. But she knew it wasn't good, given the fact Alva tried to never cry.

Matt, however, knew. Later that day, when Rue was showering and Alva was sleeping on the couch, he went to another room to try and call Mello. Like he had expected, he had cancelled his cellphone. He probably got a new number so nobody who already knew him could find him. That's when Matt swore, that one way or another, he would track Mello down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I am sorry to say that my chapters might end up being farther spread. School for me starts next week and I'm gonna be studying studying studying, so I'll have less time to write. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

April of 2011

Alva kicked down a steel door, gun in hand. There were surprised yells and the clicks of guns. "Who the Hell're you?" she heard one person yell. She kept her gun up, but had eyes only for one person. There, sitting in the middle of a velvet couch, sat Mello, eyes wide and chocolate in hand.

"Don't shoot!" he ordered the others. He shot Alva a glare that meant for her to drop her gun as well. She put it back in her pocket, keeping her gaze locked with Mello's. Anger and defiance evident on her face, relief and verging tears in her heart.

Mello stood up and began walking towards her. He looked shocked but kept his shell on in front of the other members of the LA mafia. Without a word, he grabbed her arm in a vice grip and pulled her out of the room. When they were out of the building, he let her go.

"What the _Hell _are you thinking, coming here?! I told you not to follow me!" he yelled in her face. She was by now tearing up.

She slapped him right across the face.

Mello's head snapped to the side, shock in his face. He looked at her again. She looked angry.

She was. She was angry, sad, heartbroken…but above all, she was relieved. She was relieved that he was alive. But forget that for now.

"Don't go acting like you even care after what you did to me! Do you really expect me to buy that bullshit?!" she yelled back at him.

If Mello were to say he felt guilty, that would've been an understatement. He wanted to reach out to Alva and hold her, tell her he was sorry and that it'd all be okay. But he wasn't stupid, and neither was Alva. Even though he means everything he wished to say, Alva would still take it as him lying to toy with her emotions. That's just how Alva worked.

Alva stood there expectantly, waiting for Mello to say something, anything. She wanted him to give her reason to take him back. But he stayed silent. Mello looked like he was contemplating something, but Alva didn't really know what to expect from him at this point.

Eventually, after what felt like hours (but was only a few minutes) of thinking, Alva started to walk away. Mello, however, grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her body against his, hugging her tightly and whispering to her.

"Alva, what I did was for your own protection. I know you probably don't believe me but just listen. You saw what kind of people were in there. I left you because I sought out the mafia for help. I don't want them knowing about you because they might try to kill you or worse." All these words he spoke to her were true. Some he wished were not true, but you can't change facts.

"Well, now they know about me. No point in leaving me now. Anyway, I was planning on seeking help from someone like them in the first place. I don't care if I'm a girl, I'll force my way in, even if I remain an associate."

Mello was lost for words. He didn't want Alva to do something like that. It was stupid. Anyway, after that little stunt back there, they'd probably kill her before she could even open her mouth.

By now, Alva had wiped away her own tears and she pulled away from his embrace. She turned around and looked him in the eye. "Mello, I want to do this. I don't _care _if it's dangerous. I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to wonder if you're dead or not, and I don't want my heart broken all over again. Nothing you do will change my mind, unless you were to quit. And that we both know you won't do." Her words were filled with a confidence and finality Mello had never heard her express before.

Mello had nothing to say. All of a sudden, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. He, Mello, felt vulnerable at that time. He felt as if all his defenses were gone, but also as if they were the only two in the world. It may have seemed stupid, especially in their situation and the conversation they just had, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be close to her again, and was happy to see the face he had missed dearly for the last four months.

Alva at first didn't even respond to his sudden kiss. But soon, no matter how hard she fought it, her emotions took over and she kissed back. She, too, was happy to be near him again. She wouldn't throw this chance away for the world.

Mello pulled away. "Fine…but you are never to leave my side unless I'm doing something I see as too dangerous for you," he said. Alva opened her mouth to argue but Mello cut her off. "No arguments. You may be 18, but I care too much about you to just let you do whatever."

Alva sighed. "I guess you're right…but still…I won't allow myself to become useless," she said, determined. Mello didn't know what he could do to keep her out of danger, but he had to agree.

"Well…there's no stopping you…" Mello said. He lightly kissed her and then smirked. "Time to introduce you to the guys, I guess. They'll be…surprised,"

* * *

**I was kind of planning on doing a couple chapters in between when Mello leaves Alva and when Alva finds him, but I just had major writer's block when trying to figure something out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a longer chapter. This one took a while. My chapters may be farther spread apart because school starts tomorrow for me. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

May of 2011

Alva was walking down the halls of the mob base in L.A. California. She had been sitting around alone for way too long and she hadn't heard about Mello returning yet. She was going to find out if he was back yet or not.

Things were still awkward for her. She was the only girl in the mob that wasn't a prostitute. She was an actual mobster. Female mobster. Not something you see every day. In fact, she was very uncomfortable without Mello around. She would never admit or show it, of course. If she did, one of two things would happen. One, Mello would make her leave. Two, someone might try to take advantage of her if she let her façade down.

So, she kept a very rough exterior. It was something you needed to be in the mob, _especially _as a woman. It could get fun, though. Especially if you have a gun. Guns make it so much more amusing when someone tries something. She hadn't yet proven herself completely trustworthy yet, so she was barely even able to leave. But with persuasion from Mello, she had been allowed firearms already.

Mostly, she just did grunt work. No problem. She would eventually prove herself, her intelligence almost matching Mello's. She ground her teeth at the thought of not being taken seriously. She knew that some of the mobsters saw her as just Mello's bitch. Oh no…she was so much more than that. She grinned at the memory of kicking Zakk Irius's ass after her referred to her as just that.

She sighed and ate a milk dud. She had a whole box of them in her pocket. She still loved the mixture of caramel and chocolate. She sighed. She was getting closer to the main room of the base. She still wasn't in the mood to deal with the guys.

Alva felt for her gun at her waistband just to be sure. She realized it wasn't there. "Shit…," she muttered and turned around to retrieve it from the back room, where she and Mello usually stayed. They didn't really have a home outside here, so they stayed there. When she was about halfway back to the room, she heard a shuffling of clothes.

She stopped, suddenly tense and alert. "Who's there?" she asked steadily, trying to push some intimidation into her voice. She got no answer. She relaxed, not hearing any sign of anybody. She continued walking the dark hallway when she suddenly felt someone slam against her, pushing her face first into the wall. Before she even had the chance to struggle, one of her hands was pinned against the wall and the other behind her back. Any upper-body movements were stilled.

"What the Hell?!" she yelled angrily. She heard something that sounded halfway between a chuckle and a growl behind her. She tried kicking behind her, only to have her whole body stilled by the one behind her.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up," he said amusedly. Of course, it was that asshole Irius. She growled as a response. He just kicked her ankle. She held back a yelp.

"If you know what's good for _yourself, _you'll let _me_ go!" she said with a dangerous tone.

"You talk a bit too big considering you're unarmed. Face it, I am superior when it comes to physical strength," he said, his mouth close to her ear. She grimaced at his breath and tried struggling more, to no success. "I know you don't want to hurt Mello's feelings, but I want some fun too." He chuckled. "Besides, I have to pay you back for that little incident the other day," he said and pressed his hips against her backside.

She growled. "Get your filthy hands off of me, you asshole!" she yelled.

He growled. "What was that, you little bitch?!" he yelled back and drew his hand into a fist. He punched her square in the jaw, catching her by surprise and causing her head to jerk to the side. He then grabbed her by the hair, spinning her around and slamming her against the wall, a tight grip on her neck.

Alva's hands reached up, grabbing his wrist. She kicked at him, getting him in the knee. He made a noise of pain, but did not loosen his grip on her throat. She had by now drawn blood with her fingernails. He laughed at her futile struggles. Then he pressed his hips against her's. "You'll have to pay for that," he said darkly.

Alva was still struggling when he used his free hand to grab her hair again. This time, he pushed her to the ground, kicking her legs out from under her. She fell on her knees. She knew what he was trying to do, but she wasn't going to let him. She punched him right in the groin, reveling slightly in the pained noise he made. But she regretted it when he pulled her hair roughly and threw her on the floor, kicking her side. The air was knocked out of her.

While she was gasping for air, she heard the click of a gun. She assumed that he had pulled one, but then a voice that was music to her ears spoke.

"Get the Hell away from her. And if you lay a hand on her again, you'll regret it," Alva heard Mello say. She turned her head to see Mello standing there, the barrel of his gun pressed to Irius's temple. She would've sighed in relief if it wasn't for the sharp pain in her side. She struggled, but was able to stand. She glared at him with her worst of glares. The "I'm gonna kill you and then feed you to your mother" kind of glare.

Irius stood down. "Fine, but she did have it coming to her," he grumbled. At that, Mello hit him in the face with his gun, hard. Irius sighed and walked away without a word. He didn't feel like dealing with guns…

Mello walked over to Alva and looked her in the face. His own face held concern for her. He gently grabbed her wrist and led her back to their room. She followed without complaint.

When they got to their room, Alva sat on the bed. Mello was doing his best to control his temper. He distracted himself by checking Alva for injury. She only had a few bruises, a bloody lip, and searing pain in her head. Really nothing could be done. He sat down next to her. "I knew it…," he mumbled.

Alva looked at him. "Knew what?"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you join…it's just too dangerous…but…but now it's just too late…" he said as he put his head in his hands, gripping his own hair.

Alva frowned. He was being way too hard on himself. She pulled one of his hands away, putting her face close to his. "Mello, it's not your fault. I would've found a way to get in anyway," she said. However, Mello jerked his hand away from her and stood up.

"You don't _get_ it, do you Alva?! These guys…they don't have morals like you and I do! If they want something, they'll damn well get it if they can help themselves!" he yelled. Alva looked down at the ground.

"Mello…I don't care…with me…it's all about being with you and avenging L. If I wasn't here…I'd probably be somewhere even more dangerous," she explained. She was serious and meant every word of it.

Mello sighed. "You don't give up, do you?" he asked, but it was somewhat lighthearted. He sat next to her and kissed her, running his fingers through her hair. "I guess that's why I love you. Just promise you'll never leave your gun alone again," he whispered.

Alva nodded. "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

December of 2011

Mello sat down next to Alva. Thanks to some money they got a hold of; they were able to have their own apartment. It was Christmas Eve, the first one they could relax on in a long time. They called off, so they didn't have to go down to the mafia base. Rod was surprisingly okay with it. Alva was also able to convince Mello to take the next two days off on the Kira case.

"Is it any wonder…?" she started saying.

Mello looked at her. "Is what a wonder?"

"Well, the last time we were able to celebrate Christmas was 5 years ago, at Wammy's House…and remember when we snuck downstairs on Christmas Eve night, to sit in front of the tree to catch Roger putting the gifts out?" she asked.

"Yeah." Mello smiled. "What about it?"

"Well…remember when he actually _did_ come down and he caught us asleep? He woke us up and said…-"

"He said 'you two will probably be the same way 5 years from now. Hell, even 10.'" Mello laughed. "I guess he was right."

But then Mello frowned. He pulled Alva close. "Except this time…we're not waiting for anyone… I don't know if that's good or bad…"

Alva hugged him. "I miss Wammy's." Mello nodded in agreement.

"I do too. Sometimes, I wish we could go back…all of us… You, me, Matt, Rue….Hell, even Near could go back for all I care."

Alva laughed softly. "See, you miss the albino freak."

He grimaced. "Do not."

Alva just shrugged and pulled away, standing up. She went to the window and opened it, stepping out onto the balcony. It was sunset. Since she couldn't enjoy snow, she'd never pass up a sunset. She leaned her arms on the rail, just watching.

Mello stayed on the couch a bit. He thought back to Wammy's. Did he really miss it so much he even missed Near? He would never miss him, but he guessed that even the annoying albino could bring back Wammy's memories. He looked out to where Alva was standing. _Nah…_ he decided. _This is way better._

Mello stood up and walked outside, wrapping his arms around Alva's waist, catching her by surprise. He nuzzled his face in her hair. Nothing was better than being with the one he loved all the time, even if they had to grow up too early.

Alva smiled. It was moments like this that made her stay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a LOOOONNNGGG time, but here's the next chapter! I'm sorry that it's short, it's just that school has kept me really busy, so I decided to write this piece last minute. Anyway, R&R please!**

* * *

June of 2012

Alva walked into the small office-like room that Mello had in their apartment. She was holding a stack of papers. "Mello, I have more information about Kira. Some of his killings, supporter information, and something else particularly interesting," she said.

Mello looked up at the work interesting and took the stack of papers. "So what's so interesting about him?" he asked.

Alva picked up a specific document. "It says that the killings have risen ever since there was a new officer added to the NPA's Intelligence and Information Bureau."

Mello raised his eyebrows. "It says that Light Yagami was added back on April 1st," he mumbled. "That's chief Yagami's son, right?"

She nodded.

Mello sighed. "Well, I guess that could be a lead. I do know that he was under suspicion before, but was let off due to killings happening while he did not have the notebook, and was in solitary confinement. Amane as well."

Alva got up. "Well, I'm gonna get back to my research," she said; but as she began to turn around, Mello stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

She sighed. "What, Mello?"

He stood up and let go of her, grabbing his jacket. "We're going to the mafia base. Get your coat," he said quietly. Alva nodded and got her coat.

"Why are we going there now?" she asked.

He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. "you'll see."


	15. Chapter 15

November 10, 2012 (11:59 PM)

Mello and Alva were sitting in the main part of the base when everybody suddenly started having heart attacks. Everyone was thrown into a panic. Without speaking to her, Mello grabbed Alva's hand and ran upstairs, barking orders at the few survivors. They went into a surveillance room and he locked the door.

"Alva, listen…I need you to go and hide. I don't want you getting hurt," he said, handing her a keychain.

"Mello, if you think I'm going to lea-"

Alva, just DO IT!" he yelled. His voice was urgent and his words were hurried. She looked at his hand, which was still in hers.

"Alva, please…" Mello leaned forward and kissed her. "Just go. I know that you know Matt's and Rue's numbers. Call them, get out of here," he said.

Alva sighed. "Fine, Mello….just don't die," she said and left, holding back any other words and emotions that she should have expressed. Little did Mello know, she didn't leave.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey look! Two chapters in one day! WHOO HOO! Anyway, I realize it was MONTHS before I updated chapter 15. I'm so sorry! Everything was so busy, and then when it calmed down, I got lazy. I admit it. AAANNNYYYYWAAAYYYY...Here it is! I finally got off my lazy ass for you wonderful readers!**

* * *

November 11, 2012

Alva was stuck under rubble. She began to wiggle her way out. She knew Mello was stuck somewhere and she needed to get to him.

She cried out when red-hot metal fell on top of her. She could feel it burning her skin and she pushed it off. Despite the pain, she continued to crawl out of the rubble. _Dammit, Mello…where are you?_

She heard a pained groan a few meters away. Sure enough, when she looked she saw blond hair. She went over as fast as she could in her state. She checked him for vital signs. He was still breathing, but his face was burned badly. _Oh God…_ She took out her cell phone, which had somehow avoided being broken, and she dialed Matt's number.

Matt answered after a few rings. "Matt! Thank God! No…Listen! I need you to track my call! Mello is hurt badly and the whole building is collapsing! I can't stand, I think I broke my ankle!...Thanks, Matt!" She then hung up.

* * *

Matt came rushing inside and saw Mello and Alva Mello was out cold and Alva looked as if she was on the brink of unconsciousness. He sighed and picked up Mello, saying to Alva he'd be back. He got Mello in the back seat of his car, and went back for Alva. He picked her up as well.

"Alva…what exactly happened?" he asked her as he helped her into the front seat.

"The Japanese Task Force….they came all the way here for the Death Note…I think they got it…" She was barely able to talk. "And they know Mello's true name…"

Matt groaned and began driving. "It's a good thing Rue knows a thing or two about medical care…we can't possibly go to a doctor…" he trailed off.

Alva nodded. "And Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


End file.
